


passing papers.

by Lightning_Anonymous



Series: Saccharine Syringe [6]
Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Mutual Pining, Origami, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Anonymous/pseuds/Lightning_Anonymous
Summary: gifts between nemeses are normal, aren't they?
Relationships: Hugo Away/Bradley Rysegin
Series: Saccharine Syringe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148129





	passing papers.

"braaaads!" the overly cheerful voice of hugo came from down the hall.  _ technically _ speaking, bradley's lair was shut off to anyone, forbidden from entering! ...but for hugo, he didn't mind as much. he turned away from his current work, curiously looking toward his frien-  _ rival _ . 

hugo stood in the doorway, beaming as brightly as ever. "look what i made for you, brads!" and in one swift motion, the surgeon took his hands out from behind his back. in his palms was a tiny scorpion made solely from paper, intricately folded together. 

bradley took it in his hands just as carefully as he would if it were real, though. "...you made this? f- for  _ me _ ?" it stunned him for a moment, catching him off guard- nobody had really… done that for him. ever. but a villain had to be quick on his feet, and he couldn't let some  _ paper scorpion _ catch him off guard! "right! well! i- i can just- use this as a weapon against you!"

"...i- it's paper, brads."

" _ a villain can make a weapon out of anything, okay?! _ " bradley gave a small 'hmph', moving toward three shelves he had to the right of his desk. there sat an assortment of potted plants, but what stood out was the various paper creatures crawling along them. "d- don't think this is a peace treaty of any kind, okay, m- monarch! uhm… i'll… i'll figure out a plan to take you down once and for all!"

hugo chuckled. "aww, alright! but i'll miss makin' these for you when i'm dead, y'know?" he spun on his heel, stepping out the door without giving bradley the time to reply.

if he was being honest? bradley would miss receiving the little paper creatures. they reminded him of hugo, and…

...he loved hugo.


End file.
